Another man
by Little Ears
Summary: Nellie Lovett is in love with Sweeney Todd, but knews that he can never love her back. She finds some one else must to Sweeney's dislike
1. A plan

A/n: so I know that is a lot like Tight Grip but it is different

A/n: so I know that is a lot like Tight Grip but it is different. I wanted to play with his manipulation of her; it isn't really a happy ending. I hope you enjoy and don't think that it is too much like my others.

She cracked open the door slowly, praying that it didn't creak or juggle. Nellie pushed herself through the small crack. She looked around the room before fussing with her hair and dress, pressing it all back in to place.

The fire in the oven had died till only the embers were left glowing in their cast iron prison, casting an orange light across the stone walls. Striking at match, she lit a small lamp on the table. Nellie set quickly to work pouring flour over the table and pounding a round ball of dough on to the flour.

Heavy footsteps pounded down the inner stairwell. Her breathing hitched as she heard his boot on the floor outside her bake house. She quickly sprinkled flour over the dress and smeared it across her face.

His dark figure appeared in the door way, his face shrouded by shadows. The orange light fluttered across his face, leaving dark holes in his thin sculpted cheeks. Nellie pretended not to sense his presence but it surrounded her. He watched he pounded the dough, watched her curls bounce, her body move.

"Where were you?" He asked stepping carefully in to the room.

"Oh Mr. T, I didn't hear you come down." She brushed a curl from her face with shaking hands.

"Where were you?" He stepped in to the light fully.

"Here, making dough." She fidgeted as he stepped close to her.

"Where were you?" His voice was sharp, laced with anger, his fists tightened in to balls as his sides.

"I was here." Nellie pushed her curls out of her face. Sweeney lunged forward gripping her thing neck in his large hands. She sputtered as he tightened his grip. Sweeney twisted her face to face him, craning her neck about. Through his spread fingers he could make out a small purple imprint on her smooth skin.

"Where were you?" He whispered harshly. He pushed her over the table, her back lying down in the flour. The purple mark taunted him from between his fingers. With his free hand he pulled at her dress, lifted the hem to her thighs.

"No!" She screamed. His eyes squinted his anger, burning with a hot fire. He let go of her neck and started to pull at the strings over her dress.

He watched her twist about on the table; a small smirk crept on to his face as he watched her.

"Why my love?" He said with spit.

"He'll know." She whimpered, pulling herself away from him.

"Who dear? The one who gave you this?" He said roughly, gripping her neck once again and twisting it to him. Her gaze fell to the floor. "Who my dear?" He screamed in to her face.

"No one!" she struggled to speak.

"No one made that mark? Highly unlikely." He let her go. "I don't like other people touching my things! Tell me my sweet, who is he?" He reached out to brush her cheek tenderly. Nellie stared in shock as he touched her, called her his. He smiled softly at her, masking the anger in his eyes.

"Jonathan, Jonathan Smith." She whispered.

"And why is he touching you my love?" He reach up and touched her cheek again, his could hands against her warm skin.

"He loves me." She stammered.

"But I love you." Sweeney whispered, his eyes closed as so not to give his dark secret away.

Nellie's head shot up and stared at him, her heart pounding in her chest.

"Do you?"

"Of course Mrs., My Nellie." He bit his lip, cursing himself for slipping up.

"Oh Sweeney." She melted.

"I would like to speak with him dear, tell him I love you that I don't like others touching my things."

"Invite him for dinner? You won't hurt him will you?" She gripped his shirt lightly.

"I won't lay a finger on him." He smiled sweetly. "Go up and get in bed, I would like to join you tonight." He said. Nellie looked up at him, her mouth open slightly waiting for his. He pressed his lips slightly against her. She slid off of the table and walked to the door. She paused for a moment watching him, seeing is he was for real. He stood there smiling at her.

"Are you coming?"

"Of course love." He shuffled behind, a sneer crossing his face. The bake house door slammed shut.

A/n: I hope you liked it; there will be at least one for chapter if you all like it.


	2. A dinner

A/n: I can't just leave it alone; I have to finish this story

A/n: I can't just leave it alone; I have to finish this story.

Nellie busied herself about in the kitchen, waiting for Jonathan to arrive for her little dinner. She brushed off and straightened out her dress as often as she felt her stomach turn with nerves. Her dress was elegantly clinging to her small body, the dark blue color shinning in the candle light. Her hair was curled perfectly, pinned away from her face.

A sharp knock at the door made her jump from the table. The shadow of a man poured through the doors windows and onto the floor. She hesitated before opening the door.

"Good evening Eleanor." Jonathan Smith said as he tipped his hat. He was a thin man, his eyes a watery blue. Under his hat was wispy blonde hair that had started to grey about the edges. She tilted herself to him and kissed his cheek. His pale face blushed as her chest brushed his. He was shy and quiet, just passionate under his easy façade.

"Good evening Jonathan. Come sit dinner is getting cold." Her sugarcoated voice was drifting in and out of softness as she seated him at the table. Up stairs she could hear Sweeney pacing, his heavy footsteps on the top of the stairs.

"This looks lovely."

"Well thank you." She forced a blush to her cheek as he watched him sit. Eat! Eat!" she said with a smile and leaned against the table. He ate and watched her out of the corner of his eye.

"You are very beautiful Eleanor, more beautiful than any one I've ever seen."

"Yes very beautiful." A spiteful voice mumbled from the door way. Sweeney stood, leaned against the door jam, his eyes blazing with anger and passion.

"Who might you be sir?" Jonathan said, setting his fork down on the table.

Sweeney said nothing. He crossed to Nellie and pressed her body tightly to his, dragging her lips to his mouth. She squeaked slightly as he kissed her deeply. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and pulled her even closer.

"Excuse me sir!" Jonathan said jumping from his seat. Sweeney looked up and gazed at the man from over Nellie's shoulder. Sweeney backed her up against the edge of the table, bending her back onto it. Jonathan watched in horror as Sweeney lifted the hem of her dress. Nellie arched her back and moaned loudly as he pulled her knickers away.

"Eleanor!" Jonathan screamed, to stunned to move.

Sweeney quickly pulled open his trousers and thrust hard in to her waiting body. The mild mannered man stumbled back in to the chair, his eyes glued to the woman he loved wantonly arching in to his man's touch. Nellie turned her head and watched Jonathan try to pull his eyes away from the pair. Her eyes locked with his as a wicked feeling coursed through her body. He mouth parted as her inner walls tightened around Sweeney. Her body arching higher off the table.

"Eleanor." Jonathan whimpered as he watched.

Her breathing came more ragged more desperate. She thrust against Sweeney, her hands gripping his arms. Sweeney through his head back, thrusting harder. Nellie felt a wave of pleasure crash over her. Her body arched her eyes to the poor man as she climaxed hard.

"Oh Sweeney!" She finally closed her eyes as she felt him shuddered with pleasure.

Sweeney pulled away and redid his pants. He stared at Jonathan.

"You've been staring at my property." Sweeney snapped. Nellie sat up quickly pulling herself back together. Sweeney approached the man slowly, his finger fiddling with his holster. Nellie watched him as he stepped closer to the poor man.

"Sir I hardly think that."

"Think what Sir?" Sweeney spat, his voice heavy with anger. He pulled his razor from its resting place and flipped it open.

"Mr. Todd No!" Nellie screamed, pulling at his arm. He pushed her way, tossing her aside.

"You should know better than to touch other people's things."

"Sir she doesn't belong to any one." Jonathan fumbled to get out of the chair, his feet unable to find ground.

"She belongs to me!" Sweeney yelled, his hand bring his skilled razor over the man's neck.

"Sweeney no!" Nellie screamed, falling to the floor. Jonathan crumpled to the floor in a pool of his own blood. The man sputtered and went limp on the wooden floor.

"You promised! You lied!" She tugged on Sweeney's arm. His hand came down and smacked her across the face.

"We all lie _dear_."

"But you love me, you promised you would kill him, wouldn't hurt you. You broke your promise, does love mean nothing?" She stammered as she starred to cry in to her hands.

"Love? That is what you think it really is? You are mine. You bake the pies, you dismember my victims, you feed me, you do my wash, and you please me when I feel the need. But _my love_ I do not love you. I just couldn't have him taking you away from me, from your duty." Sweeney barked his face calm and his eyes empty. Nellie sobbed on the floor, her heart shattering in her chest. "Get rid of him before the night is out, don't want the meat for tomorrows pies to spoil do you?"

A/n: Tell me what you all think. I might go back and rewrite it, I don't know if I am 100 happy with it. Enjoy any way! Oh and please just as a reminder to every one, I fell like reviews should either be constructive, insightful, or a pat on the back so to speak. I am very against rude reviews that have no point other than to tell some one they hated the story. Please keep that in mind. Enjoy


End file.
